


The Snow King

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Angst, Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobia, Humor, Intolerant Parents, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oppression, Threesome - M/M/M, Tyriannical Rulers, Unfair/Unjust Laws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's powers has brought an eternal winter to his kingdom; Kurt and Noah (with the help of a snow-woman named Brittany and a reindeer named Artie) try to convince him to turn the weather back into summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snow King

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you to my beta Sarate who took time out of her very busy schedule to look over this for me. Also a very special thank you to patchfire and ravingliberal for encouraging me to write this. I normally don't write for Glee fandom anymore but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 

[Fanmix by Patchfire](http://patchfire.livejournal.com/768448.html)

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Arendelle, there lived a beautiful Queen Carole and her husband, King Christopher. Although they were very rich and ruled their land with an iron fist, the couple lacked one thing; a child of their own. They tried everything from potions from visiting merchants to seeking the help of the trolls, who were the most powerful creatures in the land. Known for their powerful healing magic, they were the first ones the royal couple went to. Yet the kingdom of Arendelle still had no heir. Years passed and the couple was about to give up.

Then, the unexpected happened. After years of trying, the royal doctors gave the couple got the happy news they had been waiting so long for. Carole was finally with child. The Queen and King as well as the whole kingdom celebrated at the news that there was finally an heir to the throne. This is what the people of Arendelle had been waiting years for and now they would have their successor. They would finally have someone to take over the realm with a love and benevolence the like of which the current King and Queen weren't capable of.

As for whether it was a boy or a girl, their royal subjects did not care as their beloved rulers' baby was healthy. The months passed and Queen Carole grew heavier with child. Arendelle's subjects kept a watchful eye on their beloved Queen as she continued to blossom in her pregnancy. As the days for the infant's arrival grew closer, the kingdom waited with bated breath. Finally on a cold winter's day after many arduous hours of labor, Carole gave birth to a handsome baby boy, whom they named Finn.

While the realm celebrated the birth of Prince Finn, they knew nothing of what was going on in the castle. They would never know that while the prince was healthy, he was also hexed. At least that what his parents believed, for there was no other explanation as to why the cradle got cold when Finn was placed in it. They didn't understand why their sweet boy would have such a curse placed upon him. The King and Queen believed that they hadn't angered anyone nor was there any precedence of these powers being seen before in the realm of Arendelle. Yes, there was a time that people of the land tried to rebel from the royal couple’s tyrannical rule but the army swift put a stop to that by killing several people. Dispirited, they kept quiet from that day forward; not wanted to see their neighbors or families die at the hands of their monarchy.

When they tried to get answers from the trolls, who lived beyond the mountains, Carole and Christopher didn't to leave the boy in the hands of the trolls’ wise-man. Although his parents feared that Finn would unintentionally hurt someone if his magic remained uncontrollable, they were still unable to part with their dear son just because the trolls them to. They had made their decision would and it would end up costing them heavily. So they left the only creatures that could help behind with the knowledge that Finn wouldn’t be able to control his magic. They didn’t care, however. The only thing the royal couple worried about was their kingdom finding out about the prince's blight.

So the Queen and King made the decision that they would keep Prince Finn's powers a secret. No one would know of his curse and once he was older, Carole and Christopher would impress upon their son the importance of him learning how to control his abilities. They needed to keep his curse concealed at all cost. They thought that if they simply taught how Finn to hide who he truly was, then maybe no one would find out about the disgrace that was set upon what the royal family believed to be by persons unknown.

After the tiny prince's birth, two more boys were born into two other families. While the elder of the two was born within the castle's walls, the other boy was born unto the Sami tribe that lived in the mountains. No one would realized just how these three boys' lives would be intertwined nor would they know just how important they would be to Arendelle. What these families saw at the moment were three precious babies; one with a secret that could never be revealed.

As the prince grew old enough to play, he was introduced to the son of Ruth, the Queen's personal maid. He was called Noah Puckerman and he had an inclination for causing trouble. If their parents told them that there were certain things that they were not permitted to do within the castle, then the two boys would sooner or later be found doing them. It was only by accident that Noah found out about Finn's secret ability to make snow or turn things into ice. They were rough housing, like boys often do, when the prince pointed finger towards one of the Queen's favorite vases and encased it in ice with his powers. From then on, Noah encouraged his friend to use his powers. Often when their parents were asleep the two boys would fool around in the snow that Finn had created.

Keeping their voices as quiet as possible Noah and the prince would go outside to amuse themselves without being under Ruth’s watchful eye. It was during one of those nights that a little boy was bringing some much needed ice to the kingdom with the help of his reindeer, Artie, and saw Finn and Noah in all of their mischievous glory. After telling Artie to stay near by, the boy finished dropping off his cargo into the ice merchant's cold storage shed. Then the boy, Kurt Hummel of the Sami tribe, approached the two other boys. Noah was about to request that Finn create enough snow to build with when a boy they had never seen before walked into the castle's courtyard. Worried that he might try something, since the guards didn’t notice their or the strange boy’s movements, Noah stood protectively in front of his best friend.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Noah asked, trying to sound tough, which was difficult to convey for a ten year old.

“I am Kurt Hummel. I saw the two of you about play and was wondering if I could join you,” the boy replied shyly.

There weren't that many kids in Kurt's tribe. Not that they would have anything to do with Kurt. Being an orphan who was taken in by the elders, he was pretty much ignored by the other Sami children. They didn't like him or the fact that he was different. This time, however, he hoped that things would be different. Perhaps, he had finally found some friends who would accept him.

“Noah, what if he...” the worried prince began to say.

Finn was aware that no one was supposed to know about his powers. Noah had already found out about them by accident. Finn was sure that he wasn't supposed to be telling someone else about his magic. After all, his parents had pressed upon the importance of keeping his gift hidden from others. He already felt guilty about Noah finding out. He couldn't let another boy find out about what he was capable of. Unfortunately, his best friend was about to take the decision out of his hands.

“Sure kid, you can play with us,” Noah said, interrupting Finn's protests.

“Noah!” the prince called out angrily. “What if he finds out?”

“Find out what?” Kurt asked. The prince's voice had been loud enough not to ignore and he was curious to see what the boy didn't want him to know.

“That’s just great, Noah,” the prince said, “You know that no one is supposed to know about the things I can do."

“How is this my fault?” Noah countered, "I just wanted him to play with us, you're the one who opened his big mouth.”

As the two other boys continued to argue back and forth, Kurt sighed. Had his one chance at making friends been ruined? Discouraged, he was about to walk away when the prince finally relented. Noah had been right, if he had just kept quiet, Kurt would have never known that he was hiding something. Now, Finn had no other choice but to tell him about his powers. Although it had been expressly forbidden by his parents to let anyone know, the prince felt that he could trust the other boy. Just like Noah, Kurt would keep his secret. Finn just knew it in his heart of hearts that Kurt Hummel wasn't the kind of boy who would tell others about his secret abilities.

“Wait,” Finn called out, hoping that no one in the castle had woken due to the loud noises they had been making. “Come and build a snow man with us.”

“But, there's no snow,” Kurt answered back.

Although Arendelle usually got snow in the winter; it was summer and too warm for anything but rain. So either they were insane or they were just messing with him. Kurt, annoyed with Finn and Noah's immature way of dismissing him, was about to walk away from them when the first snowflake gently made its way to the ground. Realizing that it was snowing, Kurt turned around to find that a couple of inches had already accumulated in the castle yard. He watched as Noah's face lit up with glee as he began making some snow balls.

“How is that possible, it’s spring,” Kurt said, his voice filled with wonder.

“I can make snow and turn things into ice... watch,” Finn replied, pointing towards a small patch of grass not far from where the other boy was standing.

Where the grounds was once green, there now stood a small snow woman, whom they named Brittany, with a large carrot nose. As the prince continued to sculpt ice and snow with his powers, Kurt simply stood there in shock, rooted to the spot. The people of the Sami believed that one who could control the elements was truly blessed. He had never met someone with that ability until now. Kurt felt humbled and privileged that Finn had trusted him enough to show him his powers.

He knew that those who weren't of the Sami culture would believe that what the prince was capable of was dark magic; a curse. To them it was something to be hidden and not celebrated. Finn was truly brave in his actions. Kurt was about to tell the prince this when Noah shouted: “Are you going to play with us or not?”

Not wanting to be asked twice, Kurt ran over to the two boys. Promising himself to tell about the Sami culture’s beliefs at another time, the boys joined Noah in making snow balls. Laughter filled the courtyard as the three boys played with the snow woman which Finn had created. By the end of the night the three of them were as thick as thieves. Finn, Noah and Kurt had become so close in one night that they had promised to play together whenever they could.

In the months that followed, Finn, Kurt and Noah met at night; building snow men and playing in the snow the prince created. During that time, the three boys became the best of friends. Every night, they each created their own mischief without Finn’s parents ever finding out. Until one night things went terribly wrong. After several months of the three boys playing together had passed, Kurt was unable to come by the palace.

He had been busy helping his tribe, along with Artie, collecting ice from the local frozen pond, so he wasn't there when Finn and Noah decided to play inside the foyer of the castle. If Kurt had been present, he would have talked the two boys out of their very bad idea. Giddy from raiding the kitchen for chocolate, Noah made a request for some ice slopes so he could slide down them together with Finn.

As they moved down the hill, their giggles filled the air. They continued to mess around, each falling down on their butt for the millionth time that night. As a breathless Finn laid down on top of his best friend, he paused for a moment, staring into the other boy's hazel eyes. After a snowflake landed on Noah's face, the prince leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. A chill ran up Finn's spine as he did so and he blushed shyly before scrambling away from his best friend.

Noah stared up at the prince for a moment before getting up from the floor. Going back to the snow packed slopes that had Finn created, Noah whooped and hollered. He played by himself for awhile as Finn simply sat back and watched. While Noah continued to play, the prince thought about the small flutter he had felt in his stomach when he kissed his friend. Finn began to blush when suddenly and without warning his best friend’s feet slipped from underneath him while the prince wasn’t paying attention. Unable to keep his balance on the ice Noah small body was launched up towards the foyer’s ceiling. Finn had been thinking abut perhaps kissing his best friend again when he heard Noah scream.

Turning around, the prince saw that Noah's body was about hit the ground. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Finn reached out his hand. He was about to create a pile of fresh snow for Noah to fall on when his powers hit his friend in the head instead. Finn gasped loudly as Carole and Christopher rushed into the room. As Noah's tiny body fell to the floor, the Queen and King looked over at their son. It was if they had never seen him before; like he was some kind of monster. They continued to stare at him as Ruth ran through the doors and rushed over to her son. She scooped the unconscious Noah up from the floor and glared at Finn. She knew there was something wrong with the boy.

She should have never let her son play with the prince. Finn was obviously too dangerous for her to trust her son with ever again. Ruth couldn’t believe that her masters had kept this from her. Maybe if they had told her the truth about their son this would never have happened! When Noah wouldn’t wake up Ruth turned towards Carole and Christopher and angrily shouted, “Do something!!!”

Tears began to stream down Finn's face as the royal couple and their servant argued back and forth. It seemed like hours until finally the three adults seemed to have come to a decision. The trolls were the only ones who the Queen and King knew might be able to help them. Yet, they weren't too sure how. The royal pair knew next to nothing about Finn's powers since they left the trolls before they could tell Christopher and Carole anything. The King and Queen had done their best by trying to get their son not to use his abilities. Now their worst fears had been realized. Someone had gotten hurt because of their son.

They could only hope that the trolls would know what to do. There would be too many people questioning things if young lad didn’t come back along with his mother. So they couldn’t just kill them in order to keep the, quiet. With Noah's life might be hanging in the balance because of his coma like state. They needed to work quickly. Ruth (who was still holding onto his son), Carole and Christopher, along with Finn stole off into the night towards to where the trolls lived. They were riding their horses their way towards the mountains when Kurt and his reindeer saw them. After his tribe had collected all the ice that they need, he had been making his way towards castle when he recognized Finn riding sullenly behind three adults and their horses.

Kurt was wondering where Noah was until He and Artie saw that one of the adults was carrying a small prone body in their arms. It was in that moment that Kurt decided to follow them. He needed to know that his friends were okay. As they walked closer to the mountains which Kurt called home, the boy couldn't help but wonder what had happened while he was gone. Whatever it was, it had harmed Noah in some way.

The last thing Kurt wanted was for his best friends to be hurt in some way. Yet, he knew Finn and Noah always found a way to cause mischief. It was usually Kurt who had gotten them out of trouble. But with him collecting ice with his fellow tribesmen, it seemed that Noah and Finn's penchant for mischief had caused more problems for them than usual. Now all Kurt could do was trail after the adults so that he could find out what had happened to the two boys.

As Kurt and his pet reindeer trekked across the grass, he wondered why he cared about Noah and Finn more than he should. At first, Kurt had only wanted to be friends with them. For him, however, things seemed to have changed. He still wanted their friendship but he felt awkward around them sometimes. There was a weird flutter in his stomach when he was around Finn and Puck that Kurt didn’t understand.

They were feelings that a seven year old boy just couldn't grasp. Not yet anyway; they were just too confusing. There were those in his tribe who loved their own gender. While they were accepted by the Sami, others were not as accepting. So Kurt tried to ignore all his fears, doubts, and confusing thoughts as he followed the little group into a clearing that stood between two large mountains after telling Artie to stay behind.

Kurt watched as Ruth placed Noah in a small grass circle that was surrounded by many stones. Not wanting to be seen, Kurt plastered himself between a large rock and a cave. He began to think they were just going to leave Noah to the elements when he heard a deep voice. Startled, he stood there frozen as a small troll entered the clearing. Like the elders of Kurt's tribe, this creature had an aura of wisdom about him. There was something about this troll that made the boy believe that the troll could help not only Noah but Finn as well.

Kurt could only hope that his intuition was right. If it wasn't, the boy feared that Noah might die of hypothermia due to the cold inside Noah’s head. So he watched and waited; trusting that this troll knew what was wrong with his friend. Perhaps if the troll managed to fix things, everything could go back to the way that it had been between the three boys. Maybe the troll would be kind enough to sense Kurt's confusing feelings and get rid of them for him. Sighing, Kurt pushed those thoughts away as he glanced at the tiny creature that was moving towards the King, Queen, Finn and Ruth, who was still holding onto her son's hand.

“Your majesties,” the troll greeted as he bowed to Carole and Christopher.

The couple was about to tell Burt, the leader of the trolls, about how someone had gotten hurt because of Finn's powers when Burt saw Noah lying unconscious on the ground After addressing Ruth with a nod of his head, the troll looked over at the boy. In the eight-year-old's cascade of dark brown curls there was a single streak of white hair. After Burt was done taking away Noah’s memories of Finn’s powers and the accident, he turned towards to the King and the Queen with a grim look was on his face.

“You were lucky it wasn't the heart. If Prince Finn's powers had reached it, I wouldn't have been able to assist you,” Burt revealed. “I will take ever memories of the powers away but leave in all the fun.”

“So you can help him?” A tearful Ruth asked, looking up at the small creature.

“Yes,” the troll elder replied as he reached over to caress Noah's face.

Murmuring something underneath his breath, Burt began to heal the young boy. After the boy's hazel eyes finally fluttered open the troll left Noah in his mother's care and approached Carole and Christopher. He had things he needed to discuss with the royal couple. Something that other people didn't need to hear. As Kurt strained to hear what the creature was saying, Burt glanced up at the couple and said, “You should have let me train him.”

Ten Years Ago....

_After the prince had unconsciously frozen the cradle that he was laying in, the King and Queen had gone to the trolls for answers. They needed to know if the curse upon their son could be reversed. Leaving the castle during the night, they traveled towards the mountains to meet with the revered troll elder, Burt. There were rumors about how much power this creature had and the royal couple was eager to ask the troll for his assistance. They had come to the clearing where the troll kingdom was hoping for a miracle. As the elder troll approached the royal pair fervently hoped that he would be the answer to all of their problems._

_Finn's powers had to be taken away from him immediately. The Queen and King truly believed that there was no future in Arendelle for a king who would turn his people and his future bride to ice. The people would never accept the fact that their prince was different. Finn had to be normal for the sake of the kingdom and for the sake of his parents._

_“Let me see the child,” Burt said; eager to see the little prince._

_Carole hesitated for a minute before handing him over to the small creature. Fearfully she watched to see if Finn would turn the troll to ice like he had done with his cradle. Seconds ticked by but nothing happened. This, however, didn't change the King and Queen's minds. Just because one troll wasn't harmed didn't mean no one else would be._

_Burt, however, saw potential in the child. The troll, much like the Sami, believed that the ability to control the elements was a gift, not a curse. It was rare that a person received such a talent from the gods. With training, Finn would be able to control his abilities and it would be an asset to his future kingdom, not a hindrance. The child was truly blessed; Burt just had to make Finn's parents see that. Especially since there was no way he could get rid of something that was a part of the prince. It could do Finn more harm than good to even try. The last thing Burt wanted to do was kill an innocent child because his parents could not accept Finn for who he was instead of whom they wanted him to be._

_“Can you rid him of this curse?” Christopher asked eagerly. “He needs to be normal...”_

_“He is who he is supposed to be,” Burt answered vaguely._

_“Look...”_

_“I can't take away his powers,” the troll interrupting whatever Carole was about to say._

_“Why the hell not, you should be grateful to do something like this for your King and Queen? Do you not have the ability to do so?” The Queen demanded angrily._

_“Even if I could take them away, it would end up killing him. They are a part of him and can't be undone. Even of I was to ask the gods to take back their gift they have given your son they wouldn't comply. They bestowed these abilities to Finn as a blessing, not a curse.”_

_“You can't do this to us!” Christopher growled. “Arendelle will never accept a King who is this different from them. If they ever find out about his powers, they will shun him. You must appeal to the gods for his sake as well as ours.”_

_“I am sorry but I can't. He is this way for a reason but there is something I can do to help."_

_“What?” Carole asked wearily._

_“I can train him to control his powers,” Burt answered; believing that this should alleviate the royal couple's fears._

_Except his words did nothing of the sort. Instead of taking the troll elder up on his offer, Carole asked to have her son back. After he handed the child over to the Queen, she glared at Burt before turning away. As she and husband left that small clearing that day, the small creature sighed._

If Finn's parents never let him learn how to master his abilities, they would be harder to control when the prince got older. Due to his parents’ inability to accept him, it was only a matter of time before he hurt someone. Now, it seemed that Noah was paying for the Queen and King's mistakes.

“I was not about to leave him with you,” Carole said; as Burt began to focus more on the present than the past.

“I would have not harmed the little prince. He just would've learned how to control his powers. Now because you neglected my offer, Finn almost killed his friend.”

“This is your fault, not mine. If you would have just done away with this curse, Noah would have been fine,” the Queen accused.

Knowing there was nothing more he could say that would make the royal couple see that they were the ones at fault; Burt simply took a breath before speaking to them again. He needed to remain calm for what he was about to tell them next. Maybe this time, they would listen and if not them; maybe then the injured boy's mother or the little boy standing next to the cave eavesdropping would heed his words.

“What is done is done; there is no need to blame anyone. But hear me your majesties, if Finn begins to fear his powers, he will not be able to control them. The consequences of the choice you made both in the past and now could be dire. Please let me educate your son so that he might learn to use his gift for good,” Burt asked one last time.

“You, you are no use to us troll. We will handle this on our own,” Carole replied, turning her back on the small creature.

With her head held high, she took Finn's hand and practically stomped out of the troll's clearing. Christopher, never far from his wife's side, followed her while Ruth, Kurt and Noah lingered for a moment. Approaching the maid and curly haired boy, Burt caressed Noah's brow before looking at his mother.

“I have taken the memories of Finn's powers away from him. It is safer for him this way. You, however, might be better off seeking alternative employment elsewhere.”

“Being the Queen's personal maid pays well, sir. I can't leave if I want to keep my child fed.”

“Very well my dear lady, but I beg of you to please be careful. Without training, I fear Finn might try suppress his powers because of what happened to your son. If what I predicted should come about, it might cause more harm than good,” Burt spoke honestly.

“I shall remember what you said, sir,” Ruth responded before gathering Noah into her arms.

As she made her way towards her masters, who had gone on without her, Burt waved Kurt over. He knew that his words were probably wasted on the likes of the King, Queen, and their maid but perhaps this boy would be his answer. Shyly, Kurt approached Burt and waited to see what the troll wanted from him. Thankfully, the small creature wasn't in the mood for any further delay so he went for brutally honest.

“Kid, I am going to need your aid and so is Finn. The three will do nothing but make the prince suppress his gift. I am going to need you to look out for him and the other boy. Now that he doesn't have any memories of the prince's powers, he won't be of any help. Unfortunately, this means Finn would be dealing with his abilities and guilt of hurting his friend alone. He needs you. Unlike his parents, it doesn't seem like you’re scared of the prince's talent.”

“I am not! My people believe that the ability to control the elements is a powerful gift from the gods. His parents are idiots not to see that Finn was blessed. Oh by the way, that kid has a name and it's Noah. And I am Kurt,” he said with some bravado.

In reality, he was very nervous. The task that Burt had given him wasn't an easy one especially if the royal family decided to close the gates. From what he had heard, Kurt knew that it would likely be the case. If the castle wasn't open to the public there was no way he could protect Noah or Finn. He never felt so powerless before; wanting to aid his friends but possibly not being able to do so.

“Will you do what I asked?” Burt inquired, ignoring Kurt's previous statement.

“If I can but there might be some circumstances beyond my control that....”

“Yes, I am aware of what the King and Queen might do. I am sure you will be able to find a way around it.”

“And what if there isn't?”

“All, I ask Kurt, is that you try.”

Unfortunately, Kurt had been right about Carole and Christopher's plans to close the gates. In the past, the castle used to be open to the people of Arendelle. Now it was shut to their subjects. With no one allowed into the palace, the royal family and a couple of their servants were isolated from the rest of the kingdom. Now, due to the King and Queen's bad decision, Finn and Noah would be unable to see their friend, Kurt, again.

With the prince in deep regret over what had happened and Noah with no memory of the accident, the two boys now needed Kurt more than ever before. But Kurt, no matter how many promises he made to Burt, was unable to get to Finn and Noah. There was simply no way to get beyond the locked gates that kept the people he cared about prisoners. Still Kurt stopped by the castle each day, hoping against hope that this time the gates would be unlocked.

Meanwhile, Finn had shut himself in his bedroom much to Noah's dismay. Confused, he didn't understand why his friend didn't want to play with him any longer. Not only was Finn pulling away from him but for some reason, Kurt didn't seem to want to visit them anymore either. Had he done something wrong? Why had his friends abandoned him? Nothing seemed to make sense but that didn't stop Noah from asking Finn to build a snow woman with him. Yet, it seemed that his best friend wanted nothing to do with him. Any request for Finn to leave his room was rebuffed, leaving the curly haired boy bored and lonely.

The prince, however, wouldn't leave his quarters. Each day Noah would try to coax him out so that they could have some fun together but Finn always told him to go away. There was no way; he would not let himself hurt Noah again. Up until the day of the accident, the prince had loved his powers. He enjoyed being able to create snow and ice out of nothing. Now he hated his abilities. While once it was fun now it was only a reminder of how much harm he could do. He would do anything to conceal them. Even if that meant staying away from the two people he loved the most. Finn wasn't going to let anyone else get injured because of something he did.

So he kept away from Noah even though it hurt him to do so. Those days in his room where spent trying to control his curse. But nothing seemed to work. In fact, his abilities seemed to become more unmanageable. Tired and upset, he slipped out of his room late one night and went to see his father. Maybe he could help Finn understand why a power he had once mastered was now uncontrollable.

So while the Queen, servants and Noah were asleep, Finn walked into his father's study to see if he was still awake. Fortunately, the King was sitting at his desk. Bent over, he was scribbling something on a piece of parchment, when the prince tried to approach. Aware that Christopher probably didn't realize he was there, Finn coughed loudly in order to get his attention.

“Can we talk, father?

“What do you want Finn, can't you see that I am busy,” the annoyed King inquired.

“My curse, it seems to be getting worse,” he answered.

“How many times do I have to tell you,” Finn's father reminded him angrily, handing his son a pair of white gloves. “Conceal, don't feel; if you hold who you are inside they will never know the truth. Wear these and get out of here.”

“Yes, sir,” Finn said, taking the gloves from his father.

Without another word, he walked out of the study and went back to his room. Once inside, he locked the door and began to cry. As the tears streamed down his face, his quarters grew colder around him. His bed turning to ice, Finn began to wonder if anyone would ever see the real him again and not the mask his father told him to wear. For now, the prince would take his father's advice; there would be no more accidents. So Finn bottled his emotions inside, hoping that they would never get out. Hopefully, this would be the answer to all his problems.

While the prince stayed in the prison he had made for himself, Noah tried to find things to do around the castle. But without Kurt or Finn around, he was becoming a little stir crazy. Until one day he decided that enough was enough. Not giving a fuck about the King and Queen's stupid, bullshit rules, the boy made a rope of his bed sheets and flung it out of his window. Itching for a freedom he hadn't felt in months, Noah climbed down, hoping his weight wouldn’t make the jerry-rigged rope give way. Thankfully, it didn't and his feet finally touched the ground of the castle's courtyard.

As he ran towards the locked gate, Noah wondered if Kurt would be there waiting for him. Luckily, there he was standing on the other side; waiting. Before Noah's little escape, Kurt had been coming by the castle every day after his tribe was finished with their work. When he saw no sign of either of his friends, he began to feel discouraged. Yet, he wanted to fulfill the promise he had made to Burt. So he journeyed to the palace every day in the hopes that the gates would finally be opened.

Day after day, things hadn't changed; the royal family and their servants were still sequestered from the people of Arendelle. This self-imposed banishment caused Kurt to worry even more about Noah and Finn. Surely, it wasn't healthy to imprison two growing boys in a dark, dank castle. They needed to be able to play in the sun but King and Queen seemed not to care that they were hurting their son, his friend, or their people. They only worried about what would happen if the people of their kingdom ever found about Finn's disabilities.

All of their attention went to that instead of the boy who needed their love and acceptance. Kurt, however, wasn't someone who gave up so easily. He needed to know how his friends were doing. So when he saw Noah running to him, Kurt smiled for the first time in weeks. Maybe now he would get some answers.

With the bars of the gates between the two boys, Noah reached out his hand and slipped it beyond the metal. Grabbing Kurt's hand, he said, “I missed you.”

“Me too, is everything alright?” Kurt asked eagerly; making no mention of Finn's powers.

He was a bit sad that Burt had to take Noah's memories of them away. The troll's decision to do such a thing was one that Kurt would never understand. While Burt believed that the removal of anything having to do with the prince's abilities might have been a good idea at the time; Kurt couldn't help but feel that it shouldn't have been done. In the end, Noah's stolen recollections might do more harm than good; especially since Kurt wished he still had someone to talk about Finn's gift with.

There was a part of him that wanted to rebel and convince Noah of the truth, but Kurt had a feeling that the other boy wouldn't believe him. Plus, there had to be a reason why Burt had taken those memories away. If Kurt did happen to persuade Noah that he wasn't lying, would that cause his friend's death? Not willing to take the chance, he decided to make no mention of the prince's magic. Putting those thoughts aside, Kurt's focus went back Noah's worried face.

“No, I am worried about Finn,” Noah replied.

“Is he okay?”

“I don't know, lately he's been acting strange. He doesn't even want to play with me; instead he just stays in his room and mopes all day. I don't understand what's going on. Is something happening? Did I do something wrong?” Noah asked, hoping for some answers.

“Noah, you didn't do anything wrong,” Kurt promised.

“Then why are the gates closed; nothing makes sense!” the other boy whispered as tears began to stream down his face.

“I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, we have to help Finn.”

“How are we supposed to do anything when he won't even leave his room? This is my fault, I know it! I should have never let him kiss me,” Noah blurted out.

“Wait, what?”

“Well, he leaned down and kissed me. That's the only memory I have from the day before he put himself in exile,” Noah responded. “Maybe that freaked him out.”

“Noah, I doubt...”

“It felt nice though but I kind of wished you were there too,” the other boy said, interrupting whatever it was Kurt had to say. “You don't think that's weird do you?”

“No, not at all,” Kurt replied as he blushed a pretty shade of pink. “As much as I would love to discuss this subject further with you, we have more important things to talk about.

“I know we need to discuss Finn. Other than the kiss, I don't know why he won't speak to me.”

“Maybe, I can get him to talk. Can you get me into the castle?”

“No, there is no way in or out. Although, my mom goes out to the village in order to get a weekly distribution of food and other items we might need.”

“When is she going?” Kurt inquired, hoping that he would be able to sneak in with the delivery in order to see Finn.

“This Friday,” Noah offered, wondering what his friend was thinking. “But two guards usually go with her; one to escort her to town and the other to watch the gate. I don't see how you'll be able to slip through without him seeing you.”

“Trust me, I will find a way.” Kurt promised.

“If anyone can, it would be you,” the other boy said with a smile. “Come Friday, we'll finally get Finn to leave his room.”

As Kurt's blush grew deeper Noah's hand slipped from Kurt's, and the other boy sighed. As Noah lingered there for a moment, he gazed into Kurt's bright blue eyes. Just like when Finn kissed him, Noah's heart started to race. It was a reaction that the eight year old didn't understand. The only thing he knew was that he liked the way it made him feel and he wished he could convey how he felt at the time to Kurt by kissing him. But the bars were in the way and there wasn't any opportunity to give in to what he wanted. Besides, there was still Finn to think about and he wasn't sure if the prince would be happy about Noah giving his kisses away to another boy. Plus, there were more importance matters at hand; ones that didn't involve weird feelings and lips touching someone else's.

“I hope you're right,” Noah finally said. “Look, I have to leave before they notice that I am not in my bed.”

“I wish you didn't have to go but I know you have to,” Kurt uttered with a sigh. “If you can, meet me by the gate on Friday.”

“I'll try,” Noah said before running back to the part of the castle where the window to his room was.

Climbing back up the rope made of sheets, Noah began to believe that things were going to change. Maybe if Finn got to see Kurt, he would be happy again. No matter what happened, Noah knew everything would be different; in a good way and hopefully not a bad one. Once they were reunited, perhaps then Noah would have to courage to step aside. After all, he still believed this whole entire situation was his fault. Perhaps it was because it wasn't Noah that Finn meant to kiss. Whatever came to pass; Friday was the day they finally got their friend back.

The next day when the sun rose, Noah decided that he would try to get Finn to come out of his room one last time. If the prince rejected him again then he could only hope that Kurt's plan worked. Sighing, he stood in front of the wooden door that he had knocked every day for the past month. Closing his eyes, Noah lifted his hand and began to pound on it.

“Do want to build a snow-woman?” Noah pleaded when winter came around again. “Or maybe run around the hall?”

“Go away Noah!” Finn shouted.

As much as he wanted to knock again, Noah knew that the prince's answer would be the same. Sinking to the carpeted floor, he wondered if he would ever see Finn again.

Meanwhile on the other side of the locked door, everything had been turned into ice. With his head in his hands, Finn didn't think he would ever be competent enough to master his powers. Even controlling his feelings didn't seem to work. The only thing he was able to do was hurt people; like Noah. So he would keep himself locked away before he accidentally killed the people he loved.

Friday came and Kurt, trying to be as quiet as possible, followed Ruth and her guard beyond the castle gate. Once inside, he waited for Noah to make an appearance. Thankfully, it did not take long. As soon as the two adults disappeared into the palace, the other boy came running towards Kurt.

“Come on, let's go,” Noah said eagerly, believing that Kurt could get through to Finn when he couldn't.

Following the other boy, Kurt was met with a bunch of knotted sheets dangling from a window. Breathing in, he stared up at it. While he wasn't afraid of heights, Kurt was worried that the sheets would come undone. However, he just had to trust that Noah's knots would not fail, especially if he wanted to get into the castle.

“Is everything okay?” the other boy asked when he noticed that Kurt was taking too long.

“Fine,” Kurt lied as he began to climb the ill-conceived rope.

Climbing, he tried to look up instead of down. The window was growing closer in view, with Noah following closely behind him. It made Kurt feel illogically better as he finally reached his destination. He had made it without falling; finding courage in the feat, he began to believe that he could coax Finn out of his self-imposed imprisonment.

After they were inside Noah's room, they opened the door and snuck out into the hallway. Quietly they made their way to where the prince's room was. Meeting the oak wood that Noah had been seeing too many times over the course of a month, Noah turned to Kurt. This was their last chance. If they didn't succeed, Noah didn't know what else to do.

“I don't think this going to work,” he said pessimistically. Noah had been denied entrance too many times to trust that things were finally going to change.

“Well, then I will have enough belief for the both of us,” Kurt replied before knocking on the door.

“Go away, Noah” growled a muffled voice.

“It's Kurt, I just want to talk.”

“I don't care who it is, I don't want to see you.”

“But...”

“Just get the fuck out of here and never come back. I never want to see you or Noah again,” Finn shouted angrily as the ice on the frozen items in his room began to thicken.

“Finn, we're just trying to help,” Kurt pleaded, not taking no for an answer.

“There is nothing you can do, now please go away before I hurt you too,” Finn said before silence pervaded the air.

Defeated, Kurt slumped down to the ground next to the door that his friend was hiding behind. There was no getting through to Finn. Kurt could understand the prince's hesitation especially when Kurt had seen how hurt Noah truly had been. However, he didn't want Finn to continue hiding himself from the rest of the world.

“What did he mean? I don't understand why Finn thinks he could hurt you; he wouldn't injure anyone!” Noah exclaimed, startling Kurt out of his thoughts.

As much as he wanted to shed light on the lies that were being told and the memories that were taken from Noah, Kurt knew he couldn't. Not if he wanted Noah healthy and safe. But that meant telling more untruths and possibly losing a friend. Would not having Noah in his life be worth it? Did he truly have to continue to keep Finn's powers from the other boy; who at one time had known all about them? Kurt didn't think so but he had no other choice.

“I don't know.”

“You're lying,” Noah replied angrily.

“Look...”

“No, first Finn abandons us and now this. I am tried of people hiding things from me!” the other boy responded, cutting off Kurt's words.

“Noah...”

“Please just go Kurt, it don't want to hear any more of your excuses.”

Without another word, Noah walked away leaving Kurt alone in the hallway. With nothing he could say or do to appease his two friends, he sighed and made his way to Noah's bedroom. The boy was sitting on his bed when Kurt got there but Noah refused to look at him. Kurt had known that this was a possibility; that he would lose both his friends to this damnable secret. Yet, Kurt knew he couldn't change things. One day, perhaps, the truth would be revealed. For now, however, he kept his mouth shut and climb back down the jerry-rigged rope.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Kurt was met by Ruth. The maid had noticed the sheets dangling from her son's window as she came back from doing some chores in the garden. Annoyed that Noah had decided to disobey the King and Queen's orders to not let anyone beyond the gate; she waited for her son's trespassing guest. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Kurt to reveal himself as the intruder.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Ruth asked angrily. (Why isn't she asking who he is?)

“I’m Kurt Hummel; I’m friends with your son and the prince. I was trying to help Finn. Someone has to,” he replied truthfully.

“I don't care what you think, boy. You're not supposed to come inside the gates; they are closed for a reason. Now leave before you get hurt too,” she demanded.

“How, I am locked inside here just like you are.”

“Come with me,” Ruth order before leading Kurt the front of the palace.

After unlocking the gates, she watched as the boy made his way back to town. Once she was sure Kurt was gone, she made sure he wouldn't be able to come back into the castle again. Not only were the gates now locked but they had metal chains wrapped around them. Unwilling to go back, Kurt would not be returning now that he knew that both boys didn't want to see him again. He wasn't about to go where he wasn't wanted. So he went back to Burt and the trolls. With no desire to go back to his tribe, Kurt hoped he could stay with the troll for while.

Making his way towards the mountains, Kurt refused to look behind him. He had no need for Arendelle or its people. What he didn't know was that he would see his friends seven years later due to a great crisis in the kingdom. For the moment, however, Kurt walked towards what he hoped would be his new home and family.

Meanwhile, back in the prison that the King and Queen had created for themselves and their servants, Noah began to regret sending Kurt away. Although he didn't like being lied to, he felt lonely without him or Finn. The castle just wasn't the same anymore; with the curtains closed and the window to his room barred, Noah began to feel a little stir crazy. With Finn being a recluse, Noah had taken to talking to the pictures on the wall.

Unfortunately, they weren't the greatest conversationalists. So without Finn to play with, Noah spent most of time in the music room or the atrium. Most of his days were spent messing around with some instruments or teaching himself how to paint. While he wasn't the greatest artist, Noah found that he had a knack for playing the piano, violin, accordion and guitar. So as the months and years passed he became proficient with each instrument without an instructor. Yet his accomplishments meant nothing without Finn.

Over the years, Noah continued to knock on Finn's door to see if he would finally come out of his room. Nothing the maid's son said worked; not even when Noah admitted his love for the prince. Heartbroken over Finn's non-answer, he avoided that part of the castle for awhile. It hurt to know that he might have been right; that Finn hated him over a kiss he had given Noah when they were ten. It hurt him to think such a thought but he had no other ideas to why the prince had been avoiding him for almost three years.

Noah hadn't been lying when he had told Finn that he loved him through the locked oak wood door. He had a lot of time to think during his time alone when he wasn't playing his instruments. Noah remembered the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when Finn kissed him and how his heart fluttered when he saw Kurt waiting for him at the gate. At the time Noah didn't understand what he was feeling. It wasn't until his mother explained to him about love, sex and marriage that he realized what was going with him; Noah was in love with both his friends.

This revelation made the boy wonder if there was something wrong with him. How could he love two people at once? It was unheard of or so he thought. What he didn't know was that when King Christopher was a little boy, triads were commonplace. His mother and father believed that their people should be happy instead of miserable because of what some societies believed. Under their reign, triads were allowed to be married legally.

Once they died and Christopher ascended the throne, things for the people of Arendelle began to change. All the laws about equality for gay and triad marriages were appealed. In Christopher's eyes it was immoral and wrong for one two love their own sex or more than one person. Although they couldn't legally be married anymore, he didn't stop them from having civil unions or living together. As long the people of Arendelle conducted their love lives in private, King Christopher didn't see the need for harsher laws.

Things stayed this way for awhile until Christopher asked Princess Carole to marry him. Born and raised in a more conservative kingdom, she was horrified to learn that the King was allowing the civil unions of not only gay and lesbian couples but triads as well. Being against such practices, she refused to marry Christopher and unite their kingdoms until he made civil union between gay couples and triads illegal. Christopher, smitten with the conservative princess, caved into her demands. After these new rules were in place, Carole, of course, happily agreed to marry the King.

With these prejudiced laws in place, the people of Arendelle were forced into their own prison. Couples whose love was now not allowed in the eyes of their ruler and his new wife had to hide their relationships in public or they would be punished. These types of couples were kept secret which is why Noah never knew of them. Nor was he aware of hope that the people of Arendelle held for Finn.

Now that they had an heir, they believed that things might change in their favor. Maybe Finn would have ideas that would differ from those of his parents. But now that the royal family was locked behind large iron gates, their hopes for Finn's ascension to the throne and equality began to fade. Soon, however, the tides were about to turn in their favor. Just not in the way that they had hoped. The dark period in Arendelle's history would soon come to an end.

It started with n wedding invitation to Quinn Fabray's wedding. Since she was Carole's niece on her brother's side, the Queen felt obligated to go. With the chaos going on in the castle it was the worst possible time for Christopher and Carole to leave Arendelle. Yet, appearances mattered more to them so they decided to go the wedding. Leaving Finn and Noah behind, the royal couple and their maid, Ruth, made the journey across the sea.

The morning the King, Queen and their entourage left Arendelle on the kingdom's biggest ship, it was bright and sunny. They were out in the middle of the ocean when the weather turned on them. Storm clouds began to gather as the waves began to become rougher. Lightning zigzagged across the sky as the thunder began boom as Carole and Ruth shrieked. The captain tried to control the ship as the waves grew bigger; slamming against the vessel.

It stayed afloat for awhile until a huge tidal wave swept onto the deck, followed by another which capsized the ship. No one was on board was left alive, leaving both Noah and Finn orphans. They, however, didn't find out about the tragedy until a week later. The prince was still in his room when the butler approached Noah in the hopes that he would be able to soften the blow for Finn.

"Can we talk?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Noah replied.

"I don't know how to tell you this but there was an accident...."

"What about the King, Queen and my mom?" Noah interrupted; hoping against hope that Mike wasn't about to tell him bad news. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"They were in the middle of the ocean when the storm hit; they didn't make it."

"Fuck...Finn... What are we going to do, Mike?" Noah asked with a sob.

His mother was dead and a prince who never left his room was now going to be King. Noah, however, couldn't find it in his heart to care that Carole and Christopher had been killed. He saw how they had treated their son so he wasn't sorry that they were dead. The fact that they were gone, however, caused some unforeseen complications. First things first; he had to tell Finn about his parents' death.

And as much as he wanted to grieve for the mother that he lost, Noah knew that for now the prince came first. So he walked towards Finn's room for the first time in two years. Facing the oak door that had been a huge annoyance for Noah; he reached up with his right hand and knocked.

"What do you want?" Finn asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Please let me in, this is not something I can tell you through a locked door," Noah begged.

"Go away; I don't want to talk to you!"

"This is important, it's about your parents,” Noah said patiently, which was not an attribute that one would associate with the teen.

The prince, however, didn't seem to care. His mind, at the moment was on his powers. Over the years, Finn had learned that if he kept his emotions bottled up, his abilities were easier to control. He couldn't lose that stability by letting Noah in. Finn knew he wouldn't be able to restrain his feelings if he saw his best friend. During his self-imposed exile, the prince had come to the realization that he was in love with not just Noah but Kurt as well. This meant he had to stay far away from them so that he couldn't hurt either of them with his powers. Finn, of course, did not want to cause harm to the two men he loved.

"Just let me in," Noah pleaded when Finn didn't answer him.

"No," the prince replied stubbornly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me from out there.”

“Fine, fucking asshole,” Noah muttered. “There was a storm and the vessel, bearing not only the King and Queen but my mother as well, was lost. Your parents are dead. You know what that means you, jerk. It means that you are now the King of Arendelle but I am sure that something as trivial as your parents being killed won't make you came out, will it? So I hope you enjoy the rest of your life hiding and trying to rule a kingdom from your fucking room!”

When Finn didn't reply, a frustrated, angry Noah turned around and went to his room. After slamming the door, he laid down on his bed and began to grieve for his mother. He felt utterly helpless and lonely. Noah not only missed Ruth but the two men he loved. Finn and Kurt might not be dead but they were lost to him. There were times, like now, when Noah wished he could just forget them. As much as he wanted to be with them, sometimes he wanted to move on. It was not like Finn or Kurt felt the same way he did. After the prince refused to even look at him and Noah hadn't seen the Sami boy since he was throw out of the castle.

Which, he had to admit was his fault. It had been his anger that had driven Kurt away; never to be seen again. The teen was probably with someone by now and it was high time that Noah found his own happiness apart from Finn and Kurt. No longer would he let his feelings tear him apart; he was ready to move on.

After no longer hearing Noah's footsteps, the prince banged his head against the hard wooden door. As his head throbbed in pain, he wrapped his arms around his knees. Placing his head on them, Finn began to weep for the parents he had loved even when they had shunned him most of his life. Maybe if he hadn't been such a disappointment, they could have loved him. Now it was too late. They would never know how hard he had tried to make them proud by suppressing his powers. Nor would Christopher and Carole know about the progress Finn had made with his training.

Most days he was able to conceal his emotions; causing his abilities to remain inactive for the most part. He was sure that by his coronation he would be able to control them completely. Today, however, he let all his emotions go. By the time the prince left his room for the funeral for the first time in years, it was completely covered with ice.

As Finn stood over his parents' empty graves, Noah kept his distance. It was the first time in years he had seen the prince out of his room but he didn't feel like acknowledging Finn at the moment. He still felt the ache of loosing his mother and the pain of knowing that his best friends could never, would never love him. But Noah refused to let those feelings show as a priest and a rabbi presided over the funeral of their beloved royal couple and their barely mentioned maid.

After their monarchies' death most citizens of Arendelle, while they didn't want to be preconceived as cruel or celebratory about it, began to see a ray of hope. For the first time in forever, they began to believe that things would change. They had to hope that Finn would be the one to get rid of the King and Queen's oppressing laws; perhaps finally they would be free to marry whomever they wanted. Things, however, had to change with Finn and his secrets, before that happened.

Unknowingly to the people of Arendelle, the shift towards equality began with the prince's coronation. For the first time in years, the castle gates would be open and a new King would be crowned. As people began to flock to the kingdom, Finn practiced his speech. He mumbled a prayer that the scepter in his hands and the orb, a golden ball with a cross on top it, would not turn into ice. However, his nervousness took over and with that his control on his powers faded away. So they began to freeze and Finn knew that he would have to use his gloves for the ceremony. The future King just hoped the advisers, who had run his country for him until he was of age, would let him wear them.

Putting the items back down, Finn sighed. He wondered if he could be Arendelle's future monarch without revealing to them his curse. He knew he was ready to become King; he just wasn't sure if he could pull it off without failing to control his magic. Done with practicing, Finn went over to the window and looked out into the kingdom he was about to become ruler of.

An elegantly dressed Noah (the first time he actually had to wear a suit and bow tie), on the other hand, was excited about the prospect of the gates finally being opened. Taking advantage of his well deserved freedom, the teen ran into the village that stood at the edge of the castle. Joyful, he strolled along the cobbled path browsing the merchandise wondering if Kurt would make an appearance. Suddenly, the happiness he felt went away. Noah knew he wouldn't see Kurt again, not after what he had said to him.

As he tried to remember the Sami's face, he accidentally bumped into someone. After a brief apology to the person he had knocked into, Noah looked up to see a teen with curly hair and a big smile. Any thoughts of Finn and Kurt fled at the sight of this handsome, young stranger. Smiling shyly, Noah said, “I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.”

“Someone as good looking as you has no need to be apologetic,” the other teen said with a grin. “My name is Jesse St. James and you are?”

“Noah Puckerman and I should really be going back to the castle, now” he responded nervously.

“Can I walk with you? After all, I am here for the new King's coronation.”

“Sure.”

As he walked side by side with Jesse, Noah began to wonder if he should make a move on him. With the way the other teen was flirting with him, Noah could tell that Jesse was interested in him. He was not about to turn the opportunity down. If Finn and Kurt didn't want him, well, he would find his happiness with someone else. Perhaps that person would be Jesse. Or at least Noah hoped that he was the one; the boy he would hopefully marry one day.

“So tell me where you are from, Jesse?” Noah inquired, trying to start a conversation.

“Don't you know who I am?”

“No, if I did, I wouldn't have asked,” Noah said, a bit annoyed with the others pompous attitude.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to be ill-mannered, it's just that most people recognize me from where I am,” Jesse replied, ignoring the other boy's rudeness. “I am Prince Jesse St. James of the Southern Isles, thirteenth in line to the throne.”

“Your Majesty,” Noah uttered as he was about to bow.

“No, need for that after all we are equals, Noah,” Jesse responded nonchalantly. “You know, I never knew Finn had a brother but I really don't know that much about the royal family of Arendelle; nobody does. All we know is that you and your family have been living in some kind of exile. There have rumors of course...”

“Um, Jesse,” Noah interrupted, wondering if this boy ever shut up.

He might be handsome but Noah had to wonder if this was the only attribute the prince had. But, he was not about to turn this opportunity down just because Jesse had a few flaws. It wasn't like anybody else was interested in him or would be fascinated in him. And Noah was the kind person who would take what he could get; any port in a storm after all. Even if he had to be misleading and pretend he was a prince.

“Sorry about that, didn't mean to ramble,” Jesse said, pretending to be apologetic. “So Noah, tell me a little about yourself.”

“Not much to tell, I am the younger brother to the prince,” Noah lied.

“We have so much in common; being royalty with no chance at the throne. I feel like we've known each other forever. I bet we can even finish each others...”

“Sandwiches,” Noah guessed.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking. You know that is going to sound really strange but will you marry me?”

Noah weighted his options for a moment before saying, "Yes.”

“Great, lets tell your brother the good news after the coronation,” Jesse said as he took Noah by the hand.

As Jesse led Noah into the castle, the guests began to arrive. After some hors d’oeuvres and some champagne everyone was ushered into the chapel where the coronation was about to begin. After Jesse sat down, Noah walked to the front in order to take a seat where the rest of the castle staff and advisers were sitting. Finn, however, waved him over.

Although they hadn't spoken in quite some time, the prince wanted his best friend beside him as he was crowned as the new King of Arendelle. Noah was surprised at Finn's actions but stood by the prince's side anyway. He was not about the ruin Finn's big day by denying his request. What he didn't know was that the soon to be King needed his best friend standing besides him because Noah gave him some much needed strength.

Yet there was still a part of Finn that was nervous. So when the priest asked him to hold the scepter and orb at the end of the coronation ceremony, Finn didn't realize that he still had his gloves on. After the priest requested that the new King take them off, Finn took a deep breath before getting rid of them. His hands shook nervously as he reached for the items. Quickly grabbing them, Finn hoped that his powers didn't make an appearance. As he held the scepter and golden orb, he saw that ice began to form on the objects.

“Don't feel, conceal,” Finn chanted to himself.

He continued to repeat the phrase until the ice began to melt. Once Finn was sure it was gone, he went to face everyone in the chapel. Plastering on a fake smile, he looked out in the audience made out of dignitaries from other countries and some of his people. It wasn't easy to exude happiness but Finn would have to fake a smile for his people; at least for today. Now that he was King, he knew there would be no more hiding in his room. Finn just hoped that he didn't ruin things by revealing the truth of who he was and what he was capable of.

At least for now, he had Noah by his side and in a perfect world Kurt would have been there too. Finn, unfortunately, couldn't change the past nor could he have what he really wanted. Not when his parents made him believe that the people of Arendelle would never be able to accept a person with his disabilities as their King. If they couldn’t handle that, Finn didn't want to think about what would happen if he admitted that he was not only in love with Noah but Kurt as well. So he would keep everything he felt for his boys quiet; along with the magic he had learned to hate.

Although Finn's self-exile had been boring and necessary, he had learned things over the past couple of years. Like the fact that he enjoyed kissing Noah and wanted to try it with Kurt as well. Sometimes at night, he would imagine that he was watching as his boys made out with each other or the three of them in different positions on the bed making love. It was the only thing that had gotten him through those lonely nights in his room. But Finn knew he could never have them in that way; not with his new mantel of King. Plus he still had a deep seeded fear that he would end up unintentionally hurting them with his powers. No matter how much Finn wished that things could be different, they weren't. He had to live with the cards that life had dealt him, even if that meant spending the rest of his life alone without the men he loved.

So Finn would pretend to be happy and rule his kingdom, all for the sake of his people. He tried to keep the facade up as he walked out of the chapel and into the castle's ballroom. After he was safely inside, the guests began to come in through the doors. The party in honor of his coronation was about to begin; not that he was in the mood to celebrate. With no Noah in sight, Finn began trying to mingle with his guests as he wondered where his best friend had disappeared off to. The newly minted King got his answer five minutes later when Noah, holding the hand of a curly haired stranger, approached him.

Finn's heart sank at the sight of his best friend smiling while the other teenager was smirking like he had won something; perhaps he had. As they stood there, he began to feel sick. Finn knew, call it intuition, that Noah was about to tell him something he didn't what to hear. Unfortunately, he lost any claim on his best friend's heart a long time ago. Now, Finn would have nothing but regret for things he couldn't change.

“Finn, I'd like to introduce you to someone,” Noah announced, startling the King out of his thoughts. “This is Jesse St. James.”

“A pleasure to meet you, your majesty,” Jesse lied, trying to his best to suck up to Finn.

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine,” the King replied; trying his best to suppress his emotions and control his powers.

“Now that we got the introductions out of the way, there is something that I need to talk you about,” Jesse said. “It's about your brother.”

“What brother?” Finn asked, genuinely confused over the stranger's request. As far as he knew, he didn't have any siblings.

“I am speaking of Noah, of course. Don't be so daft; it's a not a good look on royalty after all,” Jesse taunted “Now where was I, ah yes, I was wondering if I could ask you for your brother's hand in marriage.”

Struggling with his last bit of sanity, Finn glared at Jesse and said, “No!”

“But, Finn I love him,” Noah pleaded.

“You just met the ass! You hardly even know him, there is no way in hell I am going let you marry him.”

“Why not, Finn, it's not like anyone else wants me! Why is it that you can't just let me be happy!!?”

“He doesn't deserve you, Noah. I can't let you do this.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry Jesse.”

Instead of giving him an answer, Finn stood there silently; not knowing what to say. In that moment he realized that he had lost one of the men he loved, forever. Finn was devastated but he knew there was nothing he could do that would change Noah's mind. Right then and there, Finn took the coward's way out and said nothing.

“That's what I thought... come on, Jesse.”

As the King watched Noah take the other man by the arm, his heart broke into a million pieces. All his hard earned control faded as he screamed, “I forbid you to marry him, Noah.” After those words left his mouth, chaos erupted into the ballroom as things began to turn into ice and snow began to fall from the ceiling. The people of Arendelle and foreign dignitaries began to look at their King in fear when they realized what he was capable of. It was the second time in his life that Finn felt like a monster.

Angry that his secret was finally out, the King pushed past the crowds of people and ran out into the castle court. Finn was almost at the gate when Noah shouted after him, “Wait, don't go, not when I know why you shut me out of your life for all these years.”

“Go away, Noah.”

“Please, don't shut me out Finn.”

“I can't stay here, don't you see that the people of Arendelle will never accept me now that they know what I'm capable of. Just leave me alone, Noah, go back to your precious Jesse.”

“I can't”

“Why not, you were going to abandon me for that lout anyway.”

“Because.....”

“It doesn't matter what you have to say Noah, I can't stay here anyone," Finn interrupted before using his powers on his best friend.

After the impact of a heavy snow ball hit him, Noah fell to the ground as Finn took off to the mountains. Without looking back, the King sought isolation from everyone he knew and loved. Now that he didn't have to live according to his parents or peoples’ standards anymore, Finn finally felt free for the first time in forever.

What he didn't know, was that as soon as he turned his back on his kingdom it began to snow even though it was summer. Unaware that his anger had triggered winter in Arendelle, Finn kept on walking into until finally he reached the highest mountain in his land. It was there that he decided to build a castle for himself; now he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again and still be able to use his magic. So piece by piece Finn began to create his palace.

Meanwhile back in Arendelle, everyone in the village watched as Jesse was helping Noah up from the ground. Snow began to accumulate on the ground covering the kingdom inch by inch; while the ocean that surrounded Arendelle began to freeze. Summer had abruptly come to and end. If the snow didn't end, their trading season would be ruined and so would their realm.

“What are we going to do?” A panicked villager wearing a gaudy bow-tie inquired.

“The only thing we can do, we have to find Finn and asked him to change it back to summer,” Noah replied. “I am going after him, who will join me?”

When nobody answered, the teenager sighed and said, “I guess I will be doing this one my own.”

“But if you go who will watch over the kingdom?” the same annoying villager asked, knowing that as a knight of Arendelle, it was Noah’s responsibility to take care of the land in Finn’s absence.

“Like his advisers didn't do that before he became the King,” Noah mumbled, wishing that option hadn’t change with his best friend’s coronation. “As a prince in his own right Jesse will be in charge while I am gone.”

“Do you think this a good idea dumpling?” Jesse said, “After all Finn can hurt you and where would Arendelle be without it's heir to spare?”

“I'll be fine!”

Knowing there was no time to spare; Noah saddled his horse and began to ride after Finn. He galloped through the snow, hoping that Jesse was a better leader than a flirter. After all, Arendelle was in desperate need of a level head right now. Thoughts of Finn, Kurt and winter invading the land ran through Noah's head when suddenly he heard a loud crack. A branch, snapping from the weight of the snow, had fallen in front of his horse causing it to become spooked. It bucked for several minutes before throwing Noah off of its back. Then the horse hurriedly galloped off, leaving it's rider in the snow.

With the temperature quickly dropping and no warm place in sight, Noah began to walk. Unfortunately, the wind was becoming too much for him as the snow and ice began to hit him in the face. Shivering, Noah hoped to find shelter before he froze to death. Then a miracle happened and he saw a little lodge in the distance. Using whatever energy he had left, he ran towards it, hoping to find some warmth inside. Luckily, it happened to be a small trading post with a sauna. Going inside, Noah breathed a sigh of relief.

“May I help you?” The owner, Ryder, asked.

“Yes, I would love to take advantage of your sauna for awhile.”

“It's occupied for the moment but if you would just wait a couple of minutes,” Ryder replied, hoping that his customer wouldn't notice that his husband, Jake and their kids were currently enjoying it.

“I can wait.”

He was about to sit down when someone else came into the tiny lodge. Looking up, he came face to face with a person he hadn't seen in years; it was Kurt. Forgetting about their past for a moment, Noah walked up to the other boy and gave him a big hug. Now that he had Kurt in his arms, he never wanted to let him go.

“What are you doing here?” he inquired.

“I'm here because I needed carrots for Artie. He doesn't like pulling through that much ice unless he's fed,” he answered. “Anyway, I could ask you same question. When I left you, you were still in exile with Finn.”

“It's a long story but the Queen, King and my mother died; leaving the throne to Finn. We were having a coronation celebration when something went wrong.”

“Is Finn okay?”

“Relax Kurt, he's fine. It's Arendelle I'm worried about.”

“What happened?” Kurt asked, wondering how much trouble his boys were in.

“Well you see, this prince named Jesse asked Finn for my hand in marriage and then everything went to hell. Now Arendelle is in a deep, deep snow and my best friend has disappeared.”

“And how long have you known this Prince Jesse?”

“Only a couple of hours” Noah admitted.

“Are you insane? You don't go and marry someone you hardly even know!”

“Why, it's not like anyone else wants me.”

Kurt sighed wishing that things had been a little bit different. There was too many “if onlies” between Noah, Finn and him. They had all been hurt by each other in someway but Kurt hadn't known it had become this bad. Noah was so ready to believe that he couldn't find somebody better than Jesse. Kurt wished that he could tell the other boy had he truly felt but he couldn't; not without Finn being there. He was the missing piece to their puzzle and once they had made everything right in Arendelle, Kurt would tell his boys that he loved them. Hopefully, Kurt's feelings would be returned but right now that wasn't important; Finn was.

“You couldn't be more wrong, Noah. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury to sit there and talk about our love lives; we have a King to find.”

“So you'll help me, after everything I said to you that night?”

“I am not saying that what you did was right but you were dealing with a lot of things back then. Besides I know these mountains like the back of my hand; without me you'd get lost,” Kurt pointed out.

“You were going through a lot too and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did,” Noah confessed. “I know that's why I need your help.”

“Apology accepted, now let's go,” Kurt said before getting some carrots for his reindeer.

Once he was finished with his purchase, the Sami led Noah to where he had left Artie. Walking into the barn, Noah saw the reindeer along with a nice shiny sled. It looked new and expensive; Kurt was doing well for himself in the ice business. Going over to pet the animal, Noah smiled as he greeted Artie in his own way.

“Business must be doing well,” Noah pointed out as he stepped away from Artie so Kurt could give him a carrot.

“It was but this eternal winter might ruin that,” Kurt replied. “Come on, let's go find Finn.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” Noah said before sitting in the passenger side of the sled that was attached to Artie.

“He's my friend too, Noah. I would do anything for him and for you,” Kurt replied, climbing into it as well.

As Artie began to pull the sled towards the mountain, Kurt glanced over at Noah for a moment. The teen had gotten taller and more muscular since the last time Kurt saw him. He had just grown more handsome and it made Kurt wish he had been there to watch his boys grow up. Unfortunately, the hurt from being dismissed by not only Finn but Noah as well had caused Kurt to stay away from the castle.  
Now in his absence Finn had become King and Noah was about to marry someone else. It made Kurt regret the fact that he had stayed away for so long but he couldn't change the past. Perhaps, there was a chance for a future for them or at least Kurt hoped there was.

“So tell me about this Jesse guy,” he said.

“Well, he's handsome and we have a lot in common.”

“Like what?” Kurt asked.

“We both like sandwiches,” Noah replied.

“Oh yeah, I can see why you would want to marry him,” Kurt said sarcastically.

“Shut up.”

“I am just saying I think you should rethink this whole marriage thing.”

“What I do is none of your business,” Noah said huffily.

“I know what my friends would say...

“You have friends besides me and Finn?” Noah replied snarkily.

“Why is that hard to believe? I am not that pathetic, you know. Plus they happen to be love experts.”

“Of course, they are. Well, I don't care what you or your friends have to say, Prince Jesse is a gentleman and I am going to marry him.”

Not wanting to make the other teen angrier, Kurt decided to keep quiet. They rode in silence for a while until Artie stopped; sensing that something was coming towards them. In the distance there was a pack of wolves and they were coming after Kurt, Noah and Artie. As a chase ensued, the Sami urged his reindeer to go faster but it didn't help, the wolves were gaining on them. They continued to gain speed when the sled lurched to the side causing Kurt to fall out.

Grabbing a rope that was attached to the sled, Kurt held on as Noah chucked a burning log at the wolves. Although he didn't like being almost burnt, Kurt was glad that Noah's trick worked as the animals began to flee. With the wolves no longer a problem, the sled continued on in its fast trajectory as it came closer and closer to a cliff.

Unfortunately, there was no time to stop it as it flung Noah and Artie just on the edge of the cliff. Kurt, on the hand, was only able to grab onto the ledge of the mountain as his beautiful, new sled fell down to the bottom of the canyon with a thud. While it broke into pieces, Kurt struggled to hold as his fingers began to slip. He was about to fall when a he saw a rope dangling in front of him. Grabbing it, Kurt was pulled up by Noah before he could fall down.

Once he was safe, the Sami led Noah closer towards the mountains, where they hoped Finn was hiding. As they continued on, they saw beautiful drops of rain frozen to each tree. Noah and Kurt couldn't remember when they had last seen something so beautiful. It was truly a testament to how Finn's powers where more of a blessing than a curse.

“I never realized how beautiful winter was before,” Noah exclaimed

“Finn's powers certainly have grown over the years,” Kurt replied.

“You mean you knew? Is that what you were hiding from me?”

“Yes, at one point you knew as well...”

Kurt was about to admit everything when the sound of someone singing interrupted whatever it was that he was about to say. Wondering who else could be out in the middle of nowhere, they went to investigate. Hoping that it was Finn, they continued to walk as the voice took a more feminine quality to it. Whoever it was, it couldn't be Finn. Even though they were disappointed, they were curious about who could be wondering around in the snow.

Their questions were answered when a little snow-woman came bursting into the clearing. As she stopped to look at them, Noah and Kurt couldn't help but think there was something familiar about her. They were trying to figure out where they had seen the snow-woman before when she said, “Hello, my name is Brittany and I like warm hugs.”

Kurt and Noah's eyes grew wide as they recognized the name. Finn had used that name for the snow-woman he had made them when they were kids. This was another sign that the King's powers had grown over the years. It gave them hope that Finn would be able to reverse the accidental winter he had created in Arendelle.

“And you are?” Brittany asked, snapping Noah out of his daze.

“I'm Noah; it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Who is the funny looking creature next to you?”

“That's Artie,” he replied.

“What's the reindeer's name?”

“Artie,” Noah worded carefully.

“It's wonderful to meet you Noah, Artie and Artie,” Brittany said as she began to dance around them.

“Um, do you happen to know where Finn is?” Kurt inquired.

“Finn, the one who created me, well sure I do! Come with me!”

The wadding little snow-woman led the way as the two boys followed her all the way to the tallest mountain. Looking up, Noah wondered how they were supposed to get to the top. Sighing, he used his upper body strength and began climbing. Perhaps by sheer will power, Noah would get to the peak of the mountain by night time.

“What are you doing? Kurt questioned, causing Noah to lose his concentration.

“Climbing the mountain, what does it look like?”

“Get down, Noah; you're going to get yourself hurt.”

“No, I need to talk to Finn,” he said stubbornly.

“I get that, really I do but there has to be an easier way to get up the mountain,” Kurt replied sweetly.

“Look, let me do this Kurt. It's my fault that it's snowing during summer, so it's my job to fix this,” Noah snapped as he struggled to get up to the first ledge.

Meanwhile as they argued, Brittany went to investigate on her own. Searching around, she found a staircase that led all the way up to the top of the mountain, where there happened to be a castle made of ice. Excited by what she had found, the snow-woman went to find Kurt and Noah. Noah was still struggling with his climbing when Brittany announced, “You'll never guess what I found.”

“What did you find?” A frustrated Kurt asked.

“A staircase, it leads up to that pretty palace on the top of the mountain. I bet there are unicorns and pretty dolphins up there,” she said excitedly.

“Score,” Noah shouted as he leaned back; falling off the ledge that was only two inches from the ground and into Kurt's arms “That was like some weird trust exercise; come on let's go find Finn and talk some sense into him.”

After Kurt had put a very heavy Noah down, they trailed behind Brittany as she led the way to the stairs made out of ice. Kurt, of course, couldn't help but admire the beautiful details for a moment before starting to climb. While they left Artie (who kept on slipping on the ice) and Brittany behind, the two boys ascended the steps and made their way into the castle that Finn had created for himself.

Once they slipped inside the entrance of the palace, they were confronted by the sight of Finn. For the first time in awhile, Noah actually saw that his friend was happy. The burden Finn felt because of his secret seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders. He was finally free and now Noah was about to destroy all of that for the man he loved. He just wished that he didn't have to give Finn the news about Arendelle.

“What are you doing here?” Finn asked, surprised to see both Kurt and Noah. “You shouldn't be here.”

“We came to ask you to come back with us to Arendelle,” Noah answered.

“Why should I? Don't you see I can be free to use my powers without hurting you or Kurt.”

“But....”

“No, I am not coming back.”

“We need you Finn; the people of Arendelle need you,” Kurt exclaimed.

“No, they don't. Now they know one of my secrets, they could never want a King like me.”

“You're wrong Finn,” Noah said. “They're in desperate of your help.”

“Why, what aren't you telling me?” Finn demanded.

“Well, you see, Arendelle is under a deep, deep snow and we need you to fix it.”

“I can't, Noah!”

“I don’t understand why you’re refusing to help your own people.”

“Fuck you, did it ever occur to you that I don’t know how to fix it! Now leave and don't come back!”

Without warning, Finn unleashed his powers and they went straight to Noah's heart. As he began to collapse to the ground, Kurt ran over to catch Noah. Angry, Kurt glared at Finn. He felt so disappointed over his friend's actions. There was no reason that he had to hurt Noah, especially since they were just trying to help.

“You're an idiot. Can't you see that he is hopelessly in love with you?”

“If Noah wants me so much why is going to marry Prince Jesse St. James?”

“Because he thinks that you don't want him. But he loves you and so do I,” the Sami exclaimed.

“Go away Kurt, because happiness is one more thing I can't have.”

Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with Finn, the Sami started carrying the unconscious Noah out of the castle. As Kurt began to descend the stairs, the other teen began to awaken. Feeling his head and heart hurt, he asked, “What happened?”

“Finn won't help us.”

“Let go of me Kurt; we have to reason with him.”

“I am sorry but...”

He was about to tell Noah about what happened with Finn when Noah began to wince. He felt like a sudden and sharp pain was stabbing his chest. Something wasn't right. The anguish continued as Noah's hair began to turn white. Since the accident when he was little, he had always had a couple of strands of white thread in his dark brown hair. Now it had grown whiter as the pain in his chest grew. As he began to shake and shiver, Kurt looked on in worry.

Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to help Noah; Kurt helped him down the stairs before placing him on Artie. As Brittany looked on, a mighty roar sounded through the area. There, standing in front of Finn's newly built castle was a large, mean snowman. A consequence of Finn's anger, it began to chase them away from the mountain. Without looking behind him, Kurt led Artie out of the area as Brittany quickly followed them.

As they lost Finn's new bodyguard, the Sami brought Noah to the only safe place he knew. It ended up being the same place that Noah was healed many years ago. Kurt knew if anyone could help his friend, it would be Burt.

“Where are we?” Noah asked, only seeing a bunch of rocks.

“This is my family's home; you know the love experts.”

“Oh, hi, Kurt's family,” Brittany said, faking her cheer. “Run, Noah, I think your little boyfriend is nuts.”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Noah muttered.

“Sure he's not and neither is Finn,” Brittany replied sarcastically. “Now let's run before he notices.”

As Kurt went to greet his so-called family, Noah began to worry about his friend. Had all these years away from them caused the Sami to become insane? If he was feeling better, Noah would have to run for his life. Unfortunately, the pain was too much for him and he had no other choice but to stay. Noah was about to go up to one of the rocks to say “hello,” when it came to life.

“Kurt, baby, how are you doing,” the troll said happily.

“I am great Mercedes. Have you seen Burt?”

“He's seeing to one the little ones. So who is the hunk? Is this one of your boys?”

“Mercedes,” Kurt warned.

“What is she talking about?” Noah asked.

“Just ignore her, she’s a little crazy.”

Noah was about to make another comment when the pain in chest grew worse. As he fell to the ground, an older, much wiser troll approached them. Burt looked over Noah for a moment, recognizing him as the maid's boy he had wiped the memories of Finn's powers from. It seems like his warnings had gone unheeded. Magic had done this and Burt had no way of fixing it.

“Is there anything you can do?” Kurt inquired.

“No I can't. If it was the head, I would be able to, but the heart is not so easy to persuade.”

“Then how can I help him?”

“In order to save him, he needs an act of true love,” Burt replied.

“Jesse St. James,” Kurt muttered.

“Are you sure, he's the one this boy loves?”

“No but Noah's adamant about marrying him so surely that means he must feel something for him.”

“And who is this Jesse,” Brittany asked, interrupting the moment before Burt could say anything else.

Unfortunately, Kurt had no other choice but to bring Noah to the prince. Jesse's love might be his friend's only chance. So with the help of Artie, they rode as fast as possible to Arendelle. Making it there in record time, Kurt handed Noah over to the castle servants before leaving him and Brittany behind. He knew now that neither Noah nor Finn could ever love him. It was better to let them go now, even though it hurt him to do so. Without glancing behind him, he began to go back to his family.

Unbeknownst to him, his instincts were wrong. Jesse, in their absence had gone to find his beloved Noah. Going to the castle up in the mountains, he had captured Finn without any difficulty and had placed in him in the castle's dungeon at Arendelle. After locking the King up in special chains, one of the servants told him that Noah was back. Finding him in the library, Jesse went over to the shivering teen. Wrapping his arms around him, Jesse cuddled with Noah a little.

“What happened?”

“Hurts... need an act of true love,” Noah gasped.

“Too bad there is no one here who loves you,” Jesse said with a smirk. “You see I had planned on marrying your brother and then kill him. I met you first, however, and the rest is how we say history. Being the naive idiot that you are, you fell for me right away. Once you're dead, I can kill your brother as well. After all being twelfth in line for the throne pretty much sucks. So why should I wait for my brothers to die when I can take over your kingdom.”

“I don't love you either. By the way, I am not, nor have I have been a prince.”

“What?” Jesse asked in disbelief.

“You see Prince St. Jerk; I am just the poor son of a maid. So you won't be taking over any kingdoms, not now, not ever.”

Angry that his plan had backfired, Jesse left in a huff as he locked the door behind him. Left with only Brittany as company, Noah knew he was about to die. The one regret he had was that he never told Finn and Kurt how he felt about them. Noah wasn't ready to die but it seemed like he had no other choice. Shivering, he looked around the room to see if he could find some paper and a quill to write with when Brittany began a fire in the fireplace. As it crackled to life, Noah looked at the little snow-woman.

“You should step away from there, you might melt,” he said.

“Some people are worth melting for,” Brittany answered. “Love makes you do silly things. It's why Kurt, who loves you by the way, left so you could be happy with Jesse.”

“Kurt loves me?” an astonished Noah inquired.

“Yes, dummy and I am sure Finn does too. They both let you go because they love you."

“How do you know?”

“A snow-woman just knows these things besides I saw how Kurt looks at you."

“They love me,” he said with a smile. “Now let's go.

“Where are we going?”

“To save Finn from Jesse,” Noah said trying to get up from the ground.

“If you don't stay by the fire...”

“I have to save him Brittany.”

As Noah struggled to find Finn, Kurt was making his way back to the castle. Realizing that he had been wrong to leave his boys, he urged Artie to run faster. Making his way across the snow and ice he wasn't aware what was transpiring in the land of Arendelle. If he had, he would make Artie go faster. In his anger, Jesse St. James had upped his games. No matter the consequences, he would have his kingdom; no matter who got hurt in the process.

After lying to the King's advisers about marrying Finn before he died, Jesse made some orders prior to going through with his plan to murder the monarch. Said ruler, however, wasn't in his cell anymore. Using his magic, Finn had gotten loose from his chains and went to go find Noah and Kurt. Having been worried about them ever since they had left his ice castle, Finn desperately searched the castle. When he couldn't find them, he ran out of the palace and towards the open gates. He had almost made it to the village when Finn came face to face with Jesse.

“Where are they?” The King asked angrily.

“You mean you don't know. You hit them in the heart with your powers,” Jesse lied. “They're dead.”

Finn stared at Jesse in disbelief before breaking down. All this time after hiding from the world so that he wouldn't hurt the men he loved and it was for nothing. He had killed them and now Finn had nothing left to live for. As the heartache and pain overwhelmed him, the King fell down to the ground with a thud. Tears streamed down his face as Noah tried desperately to find him in time. But it was too late. Jesse drew his swords as Kurt was urging Artie to go faster and a hurt Noah tried his best to run towards his best friend. Seeing the King in trouble, he tried to shout out to Finn. But he couldn't hear Noah.

As the sharp blade came closer to Finn's neck, Noah pushed himself in between Jesse and his friend. Knowing he was not long for this world, he reached out to try to stop Jesse's sword before turning to ice. Now a frozen statue, his hands saved Finn from certain death.

Angry, the King used his magic on Jesse; binding his hands and feet in ice. Then getting up from the ground, he went over to Noah just as Kurt arrived on the scene. After dismounting Artie, he ran over to his boys. Seeing Noah icy and unmoving, he reached for Finn's hand and began to cry.

“W..why did he do that,?” the King questioned.

“An act of true love,” Brittany whispered. “He did it because he loves you both so very much.”

“Love, love is the answer,” Finn said happily.

Suddenly and without warning the ice around Noah began to melt; leaving the teen healthy and alive. Overjoyed, Kurt and Finn wrapped their arms around him. Taking in the warm of them men he loved, Noah smiled. In that moment he had everything he wanted and more.

“I just want to let you know that I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you two,” Noah admitted; finally putting words to what he had felt for so long.

“I love you,” Finn and Kurt said in unison.

With the truth out in the open, the King smiled before taking Noah and Kurt's hand. Together they went back to Arendelle. Finally, realizing that his emotions were the key to controlling his powers, Finn reversed the winter he had created in Arendelle. As his people rejoiced, he planted a kiss on Noah's lips before moving onto Kurt. After years of unhappiness and pain, Finn, Kurt and Noah had found finally found their happiness with each other.

EPILOGUE

The first three years under Finn's reign had been a joyous one for the people of Arendelle. The laws that were created underneath the rule of Carole and Christopher were rescinded. Marriages between gay, lesbians, and trios were legal once again. The first union after the laws were changed was the one between the King and his two lovers, Noah and Kurt. After years of ups, downs, and getting to know each other all over again, they knew that they couldn't live without each other. So it was with great delight that Finn proposed to them. It wasn't too long after that the people Arendelle, along with Artie, Brittany (who Finn had saved by putting a little cloud of snow over); Burt and his trolls witnessed the joyous union of their King to his two husbands.

As for Jesse, well that's another story having to do with his eleven brothers and turning him into a frog. But that's a tale for a different time. For now all you need to know is that sometimes fairy tales do come true, especially in the land of Arendelle....


End file.
